The Sorting Hat Speaks
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de whatabeautifulmess. Le Choixpeau ne sait pas trop quoi faire de la Next-Generation... Inspiré de ' The Sorting of Weasley' de Bad Mum.
1. Répartition 2009 & 2011

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

**Alors avant de traduire les Fanfictions de PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47), j'ai trouvé cette petite histoire et j'ai vraiment eu envie de la traduire, donc voilà !**

* * *

**Disclamer :**Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire -la fanfiction-, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

_ Chapitre un : Teddy et Victoire, répartit en 2009 et 2011_

* * *

L'écriture normale, c'est Teddy et Victoire tandis _qu'en italique c'est le Choixpeau Magique._

* * *

''Lupin, Ted !''

Je déteste quand les gens m'appellent Ted. Mon nom est _Teddy._

_Eh bien, n'es-tu pas quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Métamorphomage..._

Et alors ?

_Courageux aussi, et tu veux désespérément être à la hauteur de tes parents. Désireux de prouver que tu es et brave et indépendant. C'est presque trop facile._

Je voudrais juste ne pas être à Serpentard. Pourrai-je placer quelques mots dans cette affaire ?

_Quelques-uns, oui. Tu serais surpris de voir combien de personnes pensent '' pas telle ou telle maison'', ils sont tous tellement surpris quand je les écoute. Ensuite, ils n'en parlent jamais, après tant d'efforts._

Eh bien, surtout pas Serpentard.

_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de Serpentard, vraiment. Tu peux être manipulateur quand tu le veux, mais tu le montres à peine par rapport à tous les autres. GRYFFONDOR !_

* * *

''Weasley, Victoire !''

Oh, regarde Teddy. N'est-il pas magnifique ? Concentre-toi Victoire ! La répartition !

_Oh, une autre Weasley. Je pensais en avoir finis avec vous il y a longtemps._

Non, après moi, il y a mon frère et ma sœur, et tous mes cousins aussi. J'en ai huit.

_Eh bien, pas de quoi se réjouir. Mais tu es très différente de tes parents, de tes tantes et de tes oncles. Pas aussi courageuse et dominante. Tu es juste...Gentille. Un peu malicieuse à l'occasion, mais loyale quand le moment vient. Pour sûr, tu es une POUFSOUFFLE !_

* * *

**Voilà, donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**Le prochain chapitre portera sur la répartition de James, Dominique, Fred et Molly en 2016.**

_**Merci de ne pas ajouter l'histoire à vos favoris ou de la ''follower'' sans laisser une Review. Merci !**_


	2. Répartition 2016

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde d'Harry Potter, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

_ Chapitre Deux : James, Dominique, Fred et Molly, Répartit en 2016_

* * *

L'écriture normale, c'est James, Dominique, Fred et Molly_, l'écriture en italique c'est le Choixpeau_

* * *

''Potter, James !''

Allons-y, Monsieur le Choixpeau.

_Oh non, c'est trop facile_.

Est-ce une bonne chose ?

_Oh, bonté divine, non. J'aime les défis ! Gryffondor !_

* * *

''Weasley, Dominique !''.

J'espère juste de Dieu que je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle.

_Pas une autre Weasley ?_

Mieux vaut s'habituer. Il y en a encore plein.

_Avec une attitude comme celle-là, je sais déjà où te mettre._

Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, du moment que je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle.

_Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle ? La plupart des gens ne me dérangeait pas pour Poufsouffle, sauf si la situation s'est détériorée. C'est avec Serpentard qu'ils ont tendance à avoir un problème._

Ma sœur aînée, Victoire est à Poufsouffle, et si je dois passer les sept prochaines années à être comparée à elle, autant me tuer. Je veux juste me faire un nom par moi-même, être quelqu'un d'autre que la-petite-sœur-pas-aussi-jolie-de Victoire pour une fois.

_Eh bien, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle._

Et bien ?

_Mieux..._

Allez-y !

_GRYFFONDOR !_

* * *

''Weasley, Fred !''

Allez-y, Monsieur le Choixpeau.

_Ne t'ai-je pas déjà fait, toi ?_

Non, bien sûr que non.

_J'aurais juré que si. La même suffisance, la même assurance, la même...arrogance si nous allons être franc._

Merci. Mais qui est cette autre personne ? Je veux la rencontrer.

_Maintenant, je sais. C'est ton cousin; Potter ou quel que soit son nom._

Eh bien ce n'est pas amusant. Je le connais déjà !

_Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, vous deux._

Il le faut : nous sommes tous les deux descendant de maîtres farceurs !

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as l'air si fier de ça. Cela ne peut leur faire du bien. GRYFFONDOR !_

* * *

''Weasley, Molly !''.

Juste, reste calme. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Reste. Calme.

_Bon Dieu, vous êtres tous très facile à répartir cette année._

Quoi ? Facile ? Cela ne peut pas être juste ! Il faut prendre plus de temps que ça, comme tous les autres !

_Un petit conseil pour toi jeune fille : Détend-toi, SERDAIGLE !_

* * *

**Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, vous pourrez me le dire dans une Review ! ;D**

_**Merci de ne pas rajouter à vos faoris ou de ''follower'' cette histoire sans une Review s'il vous plaît, Merci !**_


	3. Répartition 2017

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Ce chapitre sera sur la répartition de Scorpius, Albus et Rose en 2017.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter -parce que sinon, ça ne se serait jamais arrêté ;)-, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice

* * *

_ Chapitre Trois : Scorpius, Albus et Rose, répartit en 2017_

* * *

''Malfoy, Scorpius !''

Regarde, détend-toi Malfoy. Personne n'a ri à ton nom. Et personne ne te regarde fixement. Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'ils le font, mais ça ne peut pas être à cause de tout ce que tu as fait- tu n'as pas prononcé un mot de toute la journée !

_Un moment. D'accord. Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?_

Oui.

_Tu es inhabituel. Rien à voir avec ton père. Tu es intelligent comme il l'était, mais tu n'as pas l'énergie, et l'intelligence est très... innocente. Pas une once de ruse._

Je ne vais pas être mis à Serpentard alors ?

_Ne sois pas ridicule, ils vont te déchirer. Maintenant...Serdaigle ? Tu es assez intelligent..._

Papa va être déçu si je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

_Je n'en doute pas, mais veux-tu être à Serpentard ?_

Et bien ...Non.

_Je n'en pensais pas autrement. Non, pas Serdaigle...L'intelligence est là, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais il y a autre chose qu'il cache. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est... ?_

Je ne suis pas sûr. Désolé.

_C'était une question rhétorique, mon garçon ! Certainement pas Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh. Oh ho. Ton père ne va pas aimer ça..._

Qu'est-ce que vous-

_GRYFFONDOR !_

Oh.

* * *

''Potter, Albus !''

Bon, Ok. Non, personne ne te regarde. Bon, pas plus qu'ils ne regardaient les autres.

_Hmmm, tu es intéressant. J'ai vu quelqu'un comme toi avant._

Pas Serpentard. Juste...Pas Serpentard.

_Tu sais, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit. Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, s'il vous plaît ne me mettez pas à Serpentard !_

C'est mon père.

_Oh, donc tu es un autre Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Combien parmi vous y en a-t-il encore ?_

Juste un, après moi. Ma sœur Lily.

_Cela pourrait être pire, je suppose._

Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais vous n'allez pas me répartir ?

_Oui, je suppose, mon garçon. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être un Serpentard. Tu es un peu comme ton père, il faut le dire, mais tu sembles plus détendu. Il te manque une partie de son énergie, mais il y a là à la place de la loyauté, encore plus féroce qu'en lui. Il a épousé une Weasley, hein ?_

Euh...oui.

_Pensais pareille. J'ai répartit beaucoup de Weasley ces milles dernières années._

Et ma maison ?

_Oh, oui. Et bien...Mieux vaut...GRYFFONDOR !_

* * *

''Weasley, Rose !''

Tu seras parfaitement bien. Albus l'était, n'est-ce pas ? (_Nda_ : Scorpius, Albus et Rose se parle à eux-mêmes à ces moments -là, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris :)

_Oh, pas un autre Weasley !_

Mais je suis la seule Weasley à être répartit cette année !

_Oh oui, mais le garçon Potter est très clairement lié à toi !_

Laissez mon cousin tranquille !

_Oui, tu es définitivement une Weasley. Cette fidélité... Mais tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle._

Bien.

_Avec ce genre d'attitude, tu ferais une bonne Serpentard._

Je ne veux pas être à Serpentard non plus.

_Et qui te dit que ce que tu dis à quelque chose à voir avec où je te place ?_

Logique. Nous pouvons tous avoir une influence consciente sur nos personnalités.

_Et avec un esprit comme celui-là, tu pourrais être une Serdaigle._

Ma mère dit que c'est ce que vous lui avez dit. Cependant, à la fin vous l'avez mis à Gryffondor. C'est Hermione Granger.

_Ah, oui, je me souviens d'elle. J'ai eu de bonne raison de le faire - elle était intelligente, plus intelligente que n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai vu, jusqu'à toi; mais elle avait du courage, aussi. Et je ne suis pas sûre que toi tu en as._

Vraiment ? J'ai discuté avec vous à propos de la Maison à laquelle j'appartiens. N'auriez-vous pas dit que c'était courageux ? Et les cerveaux sont utiles aux héros; trop se font tuer par se précipiter aveuglement dans les choses.

_Bon raisonnement. Je suis toujours enclin à Serdaigle, mais... Oh, qu'est-ce que ? Pour toutes tes belles paroles à propos de ne pas se précipiter dans les choses, tu as l'air remarquablement enclins à les faire, jeune fille. Pas un brin de bon sens._

Je sais. Je blâmais mon père. Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se précipiter dans les choses sans y penser, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le concept en pratique.

_Tu serais mieux loti à Gryffondor alors. Est-ce acceptable ?_

Je suppose que oui.

_Et bien...GRYFFONDOR_

* * *

**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas. Je ne serai pas longue.**

**Des reviews?**

_**MERCI DE NE PAS AJOUTER A VOS FAVORIS OU DE ''FOLLOWER'' CETTE HISTOIRE SANS LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! MERCI !**_


	4. Répartition 2018

_ Chapitre Trois : Lorcan, Lysander, Louis et Roxanne, répartit en 2018._

* * *

Ecriture normal : Lorcan, Lysander, Louis et Roxanne, _écriture en italique le Choixpeau._

* * *

''Scamander, Lorcan !''

Il suffit de respirer. Ça va bien se passer. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

_Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux que toi._

Désolé Monsieur.

_Je peux dire que tu ne veux pas être ici. Heureusement pour toi que tu es facile à répartir._

Oh. Bien.

_Tu n'es évidemment pas assez courageux pour être un Gryffondor. Et tu n'es pas assez rusé pour Serpentard. Cela ne laisse que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle..._

_Hmmm. Pouf- ? Ou Ser- ? Non, j'ai pris ma décision. C'est vraiment ta seule caractéristique déterminante. SERDAIGLE !_

* * *

''Scamander, Lysander !''

Je devrais être à Serdaigle avec Lorcan, il déteste être seul.

_Es-tu sûr que tu es son frère jumeau ? Vous n'êtes pas très semblables, en dehors de vos regards._

Bien sûr que je suis son frère jumeau ! Et je ferais mieux d'être à Serdaigle - nous n'avons jamais été séparé, et nous ne voulons pas commencer maintenant.

_Il est inutile d'être si féroce, mon garçon ! Tu es très clairement un Serdaigle - seule une infime par de ton esprit hurle ''Gryffondor'', et il semble que tu ne montres ce côté de toi que quand ton frère a besoin de toi._

Ne dites ça à personne !

_Et apparemment, quand c'est ta fierté qui est en jeu... Pourquoi le dirai-je à quelqu'un, je suis un chapeau ! Pense-y. SERDAIGLE !_

* * *

''Weasley, Louis !''

Oh, j'espère que je suis à Poufsouffle comme 'Toire. Ou Gryffondor comme Dom. Serdaigle ne serait pas trop mal non plus. Oh wow, regarde ce plafond ! Je me demande comment ils ont fait ça ? Je me demande ce-

_Peux-tu essayer de penser un peu moins fort ? Ou un peu moins ? Il y a de l'écho ici, tu sais._

Oh, bonjour. Je suis Louis. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis le Choixpeau, jeune homme. Et il n'y a aucun doute sur l'endroit où te placer. POUFSOUFFLE !_

* * *

''Weasley, Roxanne !''

Lysander Scamander est vraiment mignon. Je pense-je pense qu'il vient juste de me sourire à moi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ok Roxanne, calme-toi, juste un peu...

_Pourrais-tu te calmer s'il te plaît jeune demoiselle ? Il ne te souriait pas à toi d'ailleurs._

Oh.

_Maintenant, voyons voir. Pas trop chargée d'intelligence - pas stupide non plus, mais pas une Serdaigle._

Hé !

_Fière - prend offense facilement. Trop généreuse pour Serpentard. Poufsouffle ?_

Pfft. Poufsouffle.

_Non, je ne crois pas non plus. Il y a une traînée de féroce indépendance là ! GYFFONDOR !_

* * *

**Et voilà !**

_**MERCI DE NE PAS AJOUTER OU DE ''FOLLOWER'' CETTE HISTOIRE SANS ENVOYER UNE REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! MERCI !**_


	5. Répartition 2019

_Chapitre 5 : Lily, Hugo et Lucy, répartit en 2019_

''Potter, Lily !''

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis à Poudlard ! J'espère que je suis à Gryffondor comme James et Al'...

_Pourrais-tu être un peu moins excité ? J'ai mal à la tête._

Oh, désolé. Je suis juste tellement excitée !

_Un peu moins avec la ponctuation exagérée serait agréable._

Désolé.

_Merci, Maintenant... Une autre Weasley ?_

Non, je suis une Potter.

_Oh, et bien vous êtes à peu près tous les mêmes de nos jours. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman, sais-tu._

Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à maman mais que j'agis comme papa.

_Oh oui, il y a bien de cela. Un certain mépris pour les règles que tu as de lui. Mais tout le reste, ton comportement en entier, ton autonomie, et ta tendance à obséder sur les choses, vient de ta mère._

Donc, je suis une Gryffondor comme eux ?

_Je crois. GRYFFONDOR !_

''Weasley, Hugo !''

Je peux entendre Lily d'ici, à jacasser. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se taire ?

_Maintenant, tu es définitivement un Weasley._

_Eh bien oui, vous venez de les entendre appeler mon nom._

_Malgré tout, je tiens à m'en assurer par moi-même. Qui sont tes parents ?_

_Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_Oui, je vois ça maintenant. Tu as le tempérament colérique de ton père, je vois. Et le cerveau de ta mère est là, mais tu le cache. Acte stupide et grossier. Tu es vraiment comme ton père !_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ça ? Mon père est bien !_

_Et la loyauté envers la famille Weasley. Oui, tu es définitivement un Weasley. Et si tu es un Weasley typique, tu ferais mieux d'être à GRYFFONDOR !_

''_Weasley, Lucy !''_

_J'espère que je suis avec Molly ou Rose et Lily. Je n'aimerais pas d'être juste moi._

_Bonjour ? Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un, ou puis-je me rendormir ?_

_Je suis ici._

_Je vous demande pardon ? Pense un peu plus fort s'il te plaît, je peux à peine t'entendre !_

_Oui Monsieur le Choixpeau. Bien sûr._

_On fera avec, je suppose. Maintenant, c'est assez difficile. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'appartenir à un endroit -pas assez courageuse, pas rusée, pas spécialement travailleuse... Quel est l'ingrédient principal dans les philtres d'amour, y compris l'Amortentia ?_

_Umm... Œufs d'Ashwinder ?_

_Ais un peu plus confiance en toi s'il te plaît ! SERDAIGLE !_


End file.
